Week by Week
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: OutlawQueen collection of pregnancy one-shots. Warning: Full of fluff, pure...fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey guys! I'm so glad that you all have loved my last few one shots. I'm ecstatic from all the reviews they've all gotten! Y'all are the best! :-***

**Okay so here's another one shot. Cute and full of flufffffffff! **

**I seriously love these kind of cute scenes. It kind of reminds me of the one from 3x21 where they're in her living room by the fire, having a drink. Yup. Tis cute.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

Twenty-one weeks down, nineteen more to go. Regina already was feeling miserable from how big she had gotten, these twins were really taking a toll on her body.

Thankfully she had three wonderful men taking care of her; Robin, Henry and Roland. Practically waiting on her hand and foot, fulfilling every request the queen had no matter how ridiculous.

Tonight, all five of them sat in the living room together, gathered to watch TV after dinner like they usually do. Henry was halfway watching, halfway playing on his video game. Roland was distracted while playing with his stuffed animal. Robin, though, was snuggled up next to his wife on the couch.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, her head rested softly on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, after a long day it always soothed her. One of her hands was resting on her swollen stomach, the other was laying lazily on over Robin's lap. She was beginning to get sleepy, but she knew she needed to stay awake as it was only seven o'clock. She yawned and craned her neck to look at Robin's face, "Your heart is beating faster…why?" She asks softly, her eyes look sleepy.

He smiled down at her and pointed at the TV with his other hand, "It's a scary scene." He says seriously, though the movie was at a scary point at all. He laughs finally and puts his hand back down, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Regina asks.

"About the twins. What they'll be like. I guess I just got excited…but anyway, were you listening to my heart again?" He asks, lowering a brow, being playfully demeaning.

She smiles guiltily, "I love listening to it. It reminds me that you're still here." She replies.

His smile grows larger at these words as he reaches his head down to kiss her lips softly. "I'll always be here, dear. You know that."

She smiles but stays silent. In her mind, she remembers back to the time his wife was back. All because of Miss Swan. She was completely heartbroken, but he came back for her. The love between him and Marian- it was gone. She was so mad at him for a while, until she finally let her walls down again. He finally got through to her, a night she'll never forget. But how did this man know how to get to her? Push her buttons and practically dance on her heart, she didn't know. She never would know. "I know." She replies in a whisper, lightly tracing the tip of her index finger over his lion tattoo.

After a short moment of silence, Robin brings his other hand up and strokes his fingers lovingly through her black, ebony hair. "I remember the night you told me about that tattoo. You finally let me have that drink, the same day that…" He paused as he didn't want to bring back a touchy subject.

"That Marian came back." Regina finished for him, stopping her finger. "You can say it."

"I don't want to, Regina. I know you don't like that, I can't blame you in the slightest for that either. If I were in your position, I wouldn't want to hear it."

She huffs and smiles, tilting her head over on his chest. "If you were in _my _position you would be dreading the fact that you actually need to sleep, but desiring it so much at the same time."

"Try the pillow tonight, my love. It may help and not hurt your back so awfully bad." He replies sympathetically, knowing Regina had been having a rough time lately.

She was most certainly not used to being this big. She didn't like it, but deep inside she was happy with it. He felt bad for her, though, because she was getting so exhausted. She had fallen asleep on the chair a few times even, but that wasn't comfortable either.

"I will be, definitely. If that doesn't help, I don't know what I'm going to do."

He reaches to her shoulder and rubs his fingers into her tight muscle, soothing her aching body. Regina leans her head over, letting him get a better placement on her sore neck and shoulder. She smiled contently, loving the fact that she has such an amazing, chivalrous husband who would do this without even asking. Robinhood was everything any woman could dream for, even the Evil Queen.

She cranes her neck up to look up and behind her at Robin's sparkling eyes, "I love you." She says with a smile.

He smiles back at her softly and lifts his brows, "I love you, too." He replies, reaching down to kiss her on the lips. The two share a moment of warm embrace, the kids were both completely oblivious to the scene their parents were making.

Suddenly, Regina pulls away and a shocked expression falls over her face like a heavy drape, "Robin!" She gasps, thrusting both hands to each side of her enlarged stomach.

Robin, immediately worried, begins to panic. "What's wrong, Regina?" He asks frantically.

"No, no…nothing is wrong. I think one just kicked!" She exclaims, a smile now appearing large on her face.

"Kicking! Oh my…" Robin exclaims, just as excited as his wife. He was waiting for this moment for so long, anticipating it each day.

Regina smiles and keeps her hands tightly on her stomach, feeling each and every movement one of the two twins made. It was strong kicks, already at only halfway through the pregnancy. But Regina didn't care how hard they were, or even if they were slightly painful. She loved that she could feel her unborn children, kicking her insides. A warm feeling rushed through her, coming up all the way to her eyes and ending up as tears, "That's amazing." She coos, completely in awe. A tear drop falls onto her stomach as she watches the tiny, hiccup-like movements coming from her own flesh. She looks back at Robin with an eager, excited expression. "Feel." She whispers, grabbing his hand immediately and placing it where hers previously was.

Robin waited for another movement, somewhat impatiently. His body almost was shaking from the excitement he was feeling. Finally, one kicked against his hand. His face lit up even more, his smile radiating through the whole room, "It's kicking…it really is there!" He exclaims, completely excited. "My son or daughter is kicking my hand. _Our _son or daughter. Can you believe that, Regina?" He says, now looking back at her eyes.

She smiles and widens her eyes playfully, "Oh I can. I think my spleen and bladder can vouch for that, it's believable." She replies, being sarcastic as usual.

He rolls his eyes and smiles, shaking his head slowly back and forth. "It's never a dull moment with you, Regina." He says, pecking her lips gently with a kiss.

"I know." Regina replies, somewhat cocky sounding. "But it's never a dull moment with you, either." She adds. She pauses and furrows her brows, bringing her lower lip down to show her bottom set of teeth, clenched together with the top row. She raises one brow, making a sarcastic, worried expression, "These twins could be just like us, Robin."

"That's scary." He immediately replies, quickly and without thought.

"Very."

"But, we at least know if one is like you that she'll be loving, caring, and I'll be keeping a bow and arrow in constant sight by the time she's ten." He teases.

"And if one is like you, he'll be care for his family, love with all of his heart, and he'll be a master at archery." She teases back, raising her brows and shaping her mouth into an o.

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? :)**

**Give me more ideas/prompts please! I love hearing them and I take each one into consideration! Honestly! Lol. Y'all are the best :-* Thanks for always reading my stories, truthfully. You're all so uplifting and amazing...:-***

**Okay. Sappy moment over. GIVE ME PROMPTS AND REVIEW THIS STORY! Lololol. #sassy**

**Thanks!**

**G.**

_**(oh and p.s., i may go on with this story but just cute little pregnancy scenes. Not all one continuation, just like a whole story full of oneshots. If that makes sense...:O lol. So FOLLOW the story if you want to be updated in case I do actually make this into a place to keep my pregnancy one shots!)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Gentle & Kind

**Here's the newest addition to this little one-shot collection. Keep coming with the ideas/prompts! Thanks!**

**G.**

* * *

Regina paced the bedroom floor in small circles, probably only for about thirty seconds at a time until she went back into the bathroom. Each time the timer wasn't finished yet, she came back out and paced the floor again.

She rests her head into her open palm, supporting her elbow on her other arm. Butterflies jump around in her stomach from being so nervous, but she couldn't help it.

The beep finally went off on her phone and she rushed to it, turning it off and running into the bathroom. She picked up the three different sticks that were laying on the bathroom counter for the past three minutes, studying them closely. Her eyes widened in astonishment, her mouth dropping wide open as she picked one of them up and held it closer to her face. Her other hand came up to her mouth, covering her gasp.

She hurried into the bedroom and buried the tests into her purse that was on the bed. She didn't want Robin to see – not yet. She was nervous of what he might say, but she almost anticipated it. Her stomach bubbled with happiness, but her chest was heavy with worry like a cloud hovering over her. Could she actually do this? Was she capable of the kind of love this took?

She was going to be finding out in about nine months, but for now, she had to decide how and when to tell her husband.

A whole day went by, Robin asking the whole time what was wrong with Regina, but she kept quiet and would say she wasn't feeling well. Though it really wasn't a lie, she didn't feel well. Her nerves were so tightly wound over this, she had no one to talk to about it until she would tell Robin. And she also couldn't quite understand why they called it morning sickness, because it sure as hell wasn't just in the morning. It felt like every time she made a movement that another wave of nausea would roll over her.

After dinner that night, Robin and Regina were snuggled on the living room couch in front of the fire, watching it crackle and listening to the pops it made. It was just them, as Roland and Henry were outside playing. The fire was the only light in the dark room, making Robin's face flicker an orange glow when she looked over at him.

Her head rested softly on his shoulder and her legs were curled up under her. Her right hand toyed in the back of his golden hair while the other rested beside her head. Her eyes sparkled from the light of the fire, glowing with joy but dark with worry.

Robin looked down at his wife, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder and his left hand rested on her hip. His right arm supporting the both of them on the arm of the couch, relaxing against it. "You know, Regina, I'm beginning to figure out why you've been acting so different lately."

A lump immediately forms in Regina's throat, "You do?" She asks, coming out more vulnerable than she meant it to.

He nods and bites solemnly at the inside of his cheek, "Yes." He says, no excitement in his voice whatsoever.

This made her even more worried. How did he figure out she was pregnant? And why was he not even excited? She almost knew he would be. She just didn't understand why the sudden disapproval of her being pregnant. "And why is that?" She asks, the lump still obstructing her voice.

"I know that you're…you're having an affair."

"An affair?!" She pulls away from him immediately and sits up straight, cocking her head over sharp to look at him. "I am most certainly not, Robin! I'm _pregnant!_" She exclaims, the last two words spewing out of her mouth without her even meaning for them to.

"You're what?!" Robin exclaims, his face completely shocked as his mouth hangs open, his eyes watching her intensely.

Regina immediately gasps as she realized what she just said. She didn't mean to say it yet, she was going to wait for the right moment, and that was most certainly not it. She stays silent, though her breathing was heavy from the shock of what she'd said.

"Regina? You're pregnant?" Robin asks, a little calmer now that he had a moment to breathe.

She bites at the inside of her lip and nods slowly, looking down at her twiddling fingers in her lap. She doesn't say anything, rather she stays silent and let's her body say the words.

Robin watched her intensely, studying her every slight and small movement. The fire made her pale face glow bright, radiating light from it. He saw the side of her right eye, it was dark and full of worry. He wondered to himself why she was so worried, then realized two reasons.

Of course she would be worried, she had never gone through this before. Physically being a mother was scary, even if she raised a son all of his life, it was still different. The sicknesses, the doctors, the extra care for her body in the nine months, always making sure that you never make the wrong move with this cargo in her womb. No wonder she was scared. He knew, though, that she would never admit to that. She was too strong on the outside; her skin too tough. But he had been around her long enough to know when she felt vulnerable or nervous, and this was one of those times.

He inched his hand closer to her leg, but she actually…winced. "Don't touch me…" Regina snaps, sounding hurt and still vulnerable.

Robin stared at her in shock. Why was she scared of…him? He had never hurt her intentionally in any way. He was always gentle with her, cherishing her in every moment he was with her. He didn't understand why she was being this way with him. "Why not?" He asks, for a lack of better words.

Regina stayed silent once again, but he mind flashed back to when she was still young. To when she was married to the King against her will, and to the day she realized that she was to be a mother.

She was ecstatic. Though she wished that this future child would have a father that she loved, she didn't care. She knew she would raise this child her own way, and that it would grow up to never have to go through what Regina did.

She walked through the castle to tell the king the exciting news, entering the room and coming up behind him where he was sitting. She laid a hand on the wooden chair softly, not wanting to startle him. "I have come with news, Leopold." She announces in a gentle, almost childish voice.

He doesn't look at her. He doesn't move. He looks straight forward, blankly at the wall.

"Would you like to…hear it?" Regina asks, nervous now of what he may say or do.

He didn't move once again. Didn't even acknowledge she was there. Instead, his mind was on his previous wife. Today marked the anniversary of the day that she died, and little did Regina know, he was already a drunken mess at this time of day.

She moved her hand down to his shoulder gently, "I'm with child, Leopold." She announces, so quietly that she almost whispered it.

His eyes immediately darkened with fury and anger. He whipped around sharply to grab her arm and pulled her closer to him. "You won't be." He growls.

She was scared. The look in his eyes…she knew that look too well. He was going to hurt her, like he's done only a few times before now.

Regina shuddered as she sat on that couch next Robin, remembering the night that he hurt her so badly, that she lost their child. She had cried so long and so hard in a separate room, as soon as Leopold was finished with her. She was a complete mess, her nightgown stained with blood and her arms marked with bruises. She had decided then that she was never going to have a child, ever.

Yet, here she was still breathing heavy over the news the accidentally slipped out of her mouth. She bit her lip between her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, letting a tear drop fall out of it, "I'm sorry." She whispers. She reaches for his hand that she had just previously shooed away and held it tightly on her lap. "I'm sorry…" She repeats, still in a quiet whisper. "I'm just…I'm just scared." She finally admits, feeling weak and vulnerable about saying it.

Robin inches closer to her and gradually wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his strong body. "Don't be, my love. As long as you have me, you never will have a need to be scared. Ever." He says reassuringly and loving as always. He tilted her chin up and over to look at him, "I love you. And I'm so glad for this child, Regina." He adds.

Regina stared into his eyes, her own looking weary from the cloudiness of tears. She had never told Robin about that horrible incident with King Leopold, she would – just not now. She immediately felt overjoyed that he wanted the baby, it was so opposite from the last experience she had. She never wanted to feel that way again, and she knew she wouldn't with Robin by her side.

Robin cared for her and loved her in every way he could. He loved Roland and he loved Henry. He was gentle and kind to Regina even when she wasn't being gentle and kind to him. Though, it wasn't all perfect all of the time; they still had their moments. They always made up, and he never hurt her. Never harmed her in any way.

She knew that that would be the way with their child, now, that he would be gentle and loving, caring and kind. She was excited now that that worry had washed away, leaving only joy and the nerves of being a mother. "I love you too." She finally replied, swallowing hard and giving him a slight smile. "I love you so, very much."

* * *

**So it was a little sad, right? :( I can imagine Leopold doing those things, unfortunately. I honestly don't think something like that would have ever happened though, it just made the story a little more interesting :p **

**Your thoughts on this chapter, please?**

**And keep up with the ideas/prompts please! THANKS! **

**Much love,**

**G.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Rain Delivery

**Heeeeey! Here's a new oneshot of Regina and Robin. I was given this prompt by butterflykisses00. Thank youuu!**

**Hope you enjoy! It's a kinda comedic story ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

* * *

"This rain just keeps getting heavier." Regina complains from the passenger seat, trying to see through the soaking wet windshield. She huffed in irritation, as all she wanted to do was just get back home and rest. Her feet were swollen up to balloon size and the baby was wearing her out from all of the movement.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I may have to slow down even more. It's getting to the point I can't see, m'lady." Robin replies, squinting his eyes as he tries to see the dimly lit road ahead of him.

Regina rubbed the bottom of her stomach, it was hurting from all of this movement that this…intrepid child was doing. She was ready for it to be out, ready for it to be in her arms and out of her stomach. She huffed again, growing more and more irritated each second she had to sit in this seat. She leaned back a little, trying to get comfortable. Nothing was comfortable like this. She was too big to even think of comfort. "Ugh!" She growls, sharply moving back to her original position in the seat.

Robin glances over at his irritated wife, "I'm sorry, my dear. It won't be much longer until-"

"It better not be much longer!" She snaps, cutting him off from the rest of his sentence. "It's already almost a week after this child was supposed to be here." She gripes, shifting around again. She grabs her stomach as she feels the baby kick again, almost as if it was out of spite for what its mother just said.

"Our child is like its mother: stubborn." Robin teases.

He quickly became serious again when he saw the glare she was giving him from the corner of his eye. He had to slow down by now, as the water was becoming to heavy to see anything at all. There were no other cars coming along on the road, neither behind nor in front of them. It was just them on this long, narrow road. He looks ahead the best he can, then slams on the brakes as he realizes there's a fallen tree ahead. "Great, there's a tree across the road."

"That's perfect." Regina grumbles, leaning her elbow on the door and placing her head into her hand. She shuts her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that this child was putting her through.

"I'm going to go see if there's any way I can move it myself. Otherwise we'll just have to sit and wait here until the storm lets up, no one will come out in this." Robin explains, pulling the hood up on his jacket over his head. He looks over at Regina, "I'll be back."

Regina simply nods, her eyes still closed. Robin gets out of the car and rushes through the rain to the fallen tree, studying it closely to see if he can move it. He walks to one end, then to the other. He looks at it up and down to see if there was possibly a weak spot in the trunk, maybe one that could break easy enough. But of course, to his dismay, there wasn't. No way he could possibly move this. They would be stuck here until who knows when.

He runs back to the car, careful not to slip. He quickly gets back inside as he's dripping wet, everything on him was soaking the car seat.

Regina looks over at him with a tired expression, "No?"

"No." Robin replies, disheartened that she was uncomfortable. Disheartened that they would be stuck here. He looks back over at her with a smug grin, raising his brow. "But why don't we at least…use our time valuably?" He asks coyly, still grinning.

Regina lowers her brow, "Like this?" She asks, pointing to her large, stretched out stomach. "I think not."

"Maybe I could help you relax, dear." Robin says, still trying to get her to follow with his plan B.

"There's not much that you can do for that, Robin. My body can't…do that…I'm too big." She complains, feeling no self confidence whatsoever. How could she? She was huge. Every aspect of her was huge. There was no way that they could…

"There's other ways, you know." Robin says, tilting his head forward. He really wanted this.

Regina bites at her lips, deciding whether or not she was up for it. "Come on." She says…finally. She leans over on the door and gives a seducing smile, "Just don't make me even more mad by teasing me, Robin of Locksley." She growls in a low, aroused voice. She smiles again and motions him to come to her.

He does so gladly, climbing over and beginning to take her swollen breasts in his hands. He kneaded them caringly, lovingly. He knew that she was in pain, and all he wanted to do was help her relax.

Regina let out a muffled moan, then a sudden gasp. "Ahhh…" She yelps.

Robin takes his hands off of her, scared he'd somehow hurt her. "What is it? What happened?"

"Robin…the baby…it's coming. _Now._" She warns, grabbing the bottom of her stomach.

He sits up in a panic, "We're an hour away from there, Regina! Can't you just…hold it?"

"Do I look like I can hold it, Robin!?" She snaps, glaring into his eyes as her own were filled with pain and fear. "My water broke, that means I don't have that much time."

"Well what am I supposed to do? You're the one with magic…"

"I told you, _Robin,_ my magic hasn't worked for weeks now. Apparently it's because of you, because **_you got me pregnant!_**" She yells, obviously and clearly mad and irate, pain stricken and scared.

"I-…okay. But what do I do?" Robin asks frantically, sitting on his knees and looking down at her.

Regina stops and tries to think for a moment, but the frantic situation wasn't helping. "Put me in the backseat." She commands, "I hope you know how to deliver a baby."

"Um, no. I do not! Regina, this is insane! I can't deliver our child!" Robin yells out, scared he would injure it or something in some way. "No…I can't. You're going to have to wait."

"Ahhh!" She yells out again, buckling over in pain. "_I. Can't. Wait. AN HOUR!"_ She snaps through her clenched teeth, still grabbing onto her lower stomach.

Robin mumbles something…something Regina would've not approved of in normal circumstances. He quickly gets out of the car and Regina struggles to sit up in her seat. He runs to the other side of the car, getting wetter than he was before even. He opens her door and quickly picks her up into his arms, opening the back door and sliding her in the seat. She was laid out the best that she could be. Robin got in and hunched over in the car, squished as he tried to close the door. "Breathe…" He whispers, mostly telling that to himself but Regina thought it was for her to hear.

"I am breathing!" She snaps angrily, grabbing onto the seatbelt in pain. Another contraction rolled through her. They were already really close, it wouldn't be much longer.

"What do I do, Regina?" Robin asks, now trying to sound calm. It wasn't working well, but he was at least trying.

"Take my clothes off, first." She commands, breathing heavily. Robin quickly does as he's told, sliding her pants swiftly down her legs along with everything else. He looks back at Regina again for more instruction.

"Now, just…wait. I guess." Regina says, her face contorted as another contraction rolled through her like a searing wave. "Because trust me, it's not going to be much longer." She growls, letting out a scream of pain.

Robin extends his hand out to her. She clasps onto it and squeezes his fingers until they turn blue. _Bad mistake, Robin. Bad mistake._

"I have to start…it's hurting too bad." Regina declares, her eyes snapped shut and her teeth gritted.

"Start what?" Robin asks, confused and nervous.

"**_Start pushing!_**_" _She yells, "Didn't those childbirth classes do you any good?!"

Robin suddenly remembered all of those times she dragged him there. Oh yes, that. "Right." He replies, gulping hard and positioning himself. He grabs her legs and places her left one on the passenger seat, holding her right one up on his shoulder. He looks down at her, immediately becoming nauseous. He wasn't sure if it was from the nerves or just from…everything else. He sucks in on his lips and takes a shaky breath, "Okay…go." He says nervously, not sure of what else to say.

Regina rolls her eyes at him, yelping out in pain again. She grabs at the headrest above her and pushes her fingers harshly into it, squeezing indents into it. "AHH!" She screams again.

Robin was nervous. He was nauseous, nervous, and completely lost as to what to do. Regina started pushing, yelling out in pain. Yelling at him for doing this to her…repeatedly yelling at him. Yelling everything she could think of from all of this immense pain that she was in. This was certainly not the plan to be delivering her child in the backseat of their car.

"You're doing great, my love. Keep going…" Robin says, trying to will himself to look down. "That's a head…that's a head!" He exclaims, becoming excited now. But then the nausea started coming back. "You can do it…"

Regina pushes again, her upper back coming up off of the door as she puts her strength into it. She was already exhausted from all the pain and vigor. But she knew she had no other choice, unfortunately. She was suddenly wishing she hadn't complained so much about wanting it out right _then._

Robin winced as the head was completely visible, he never realized how gory this whole process was exactly. "That's it…" He says shakily, swallowing back his nausea again. "Keep going…you're almost there." He cheered on, trying to help her through this.

She growled, wishing he would just shut up. He was only making her more irritated on top of all of the pain. She just wanted to get this horribly painful process _over _with!

She pushed again, holding her breath while Robin meanwhile was telling her to breathe. Robin began to smile as he saw the shoulders of his child, "Shoulders, Regina…come on." He chants, annoying Regina even further. If that was even possible.

With a loud, pain stricken yell, Regina pushed one last time as Robin gently pulled the baby the rest of the way. Screams were immediately filling the small car, the newborn's lungs were clearly working. Robin chuckles as he holds the baby up in front of Regina so that she could see, but then worry strikes over his face again. "Now what?"

Regina rolls her eyes, still panting from the exhaustion of labor. She was smiling, though, and tears were invading her eyes. She was so happy to hear her child's screams. "You have to cut the umbilical cord, Robin."

"Right…right." Robin replies, coming out of his panic. He quickly opens the console between the two front seats and grabs the pair of scissors that Regina always kept in there, now for good use. His shaky hands cut the cord, and he never even thought until now to look for the gender. "Regina, it's a girl." He states proudly.

Regina let out a breathless sob, completely overjoyed and happy. Robin took the spare jacket from the back of the seat and wrapped it around this beautiful baby girl. He gently kissed her forehead, then handed her to Regina. "She's beautiful, my dear. You did wonderful."

Regina takes the baby in her arms, smiling as she lets out a quiet cry. "You did too, thief." She teases, knowing how afraid he was. She gently caresses the baby's full head of dark brown hair, she was still all messy but Regina didn't care. She was glad to just finally have her baby in her arms, especially after this…exciting…experience.

Robin scooted over to beside Regina's head, listening to the rain falling on top of the car. It was starting to let up already, go figure.

He smiles at his beautiful wife and daughter, so proud of his family. He wipes Regina's sweaty hair from her sticky face and kisses her on her forehead, "I love you, my dear." He whispers softly through a bright smile.

She looks up at him with tired eyes, a large smile on her face as well. "I love you too, Robin." She smiles again and looks back down at their child, "And I love you, too, little Riley."

* * *

**D'awwww. Hahaha I was laughing when she was actually going IN to labor...screaming at Robin. Idk, I was laughing the whole story actually ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! MWAH! :)**

**Much love,**

**G.**


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets

**Hey guys! Here's an update for Week by Week. I hope you enjoy! Also, if you have any suggestions/prompts for a pregnancy oneshot, tell me! I'll write it! :) Or any sweet moments between Robin and Regina while she's pregnant, or maybe sweet baby moments...anything. It's all fluff. :)**

**Enjoy!  
G.**

* * *

**Secrets**

Regina heard the door open downstairs, she smiled and actually rushed down them to meet her handsomely rugged husband.

Robin caught her running down the stairs, alarmed immediately. "What's wrong, Regina?" He asks frantically.

She smiles and laughs, almost tackling him with a hug. He drops his jacket onto the ground, completely shocked. "What is this all about?" He asks, baffled as to what she was doing. Or what she's done…

She pulls away from him, that bright smile still there. "I'm just glad you're home."

He laughs awkwardly, "Why is that?" He asks, "What did you do, more importantly?"

"I've done nothing!" She replies defensively. "Can't a wife just be glad that her husband is home?"

"Regina…?" He says questionably. "Y-Okay…but where's the children?"

"They're fine, Robin." She states, a little annoyed that he wouldn't believe her. He knew her too well. She grabs his hand and walks them into the living room. "Now, I have dinner all ready, I just have to put it on plates. Wash up and go into the dining room, okay?"

He nods, still befuddled. "Okay…" He says apprehensively. He unties his shoes and takes them off, then walking into the bathroom and washing his hands. He looked into the mirror, questioning why she was acting so…odd. He didn't mind it, it just wasn't her normal self.

He swallows hard and dries his hands, walking back out to the dining room where Regina was currently setting a large ham in the center of the table. He suddenly looked around for some people, but there was no one else hiding anywhere. She'd done something…he knew it now.

"Dinner is served." She states happily, taking her oven mitts off and laying them on the side of the table. She sits down in her chair, silently telling Robin to sit as well.

He does as he is silently told, still apprehensive and pretty confused. "What is all of this for?" He asks, scooting his chair up to the table.

She shrugs, "I just felt like cooking today." She replies, looking over the table full of food. Ham, macaroni and cheese, salad, mashed potatoes…everything. She'd really outdone herself, and she was pretty proud. "Dig in."

He shakes his head slightly, not enough for her to see. He reaches out to cut the ham, placing some on her plate first and then his. After they both got their food, he starts eating his. "This is delicious, Regina." He says, taking a bite of ham.

She smiles softly, "Good, thank you." She replies, looking down at her plate of very little food.

Robin tilts his head, "Aren't you hungry?"

She jerks her head up, "Oh…not really. I kind of ate all of this stuff as I was cooking it…and I got a little bit sick. But it'll be here for the boys for their lunches." She states happily.

He furrows his brows. Something just…wasn't right. As they finish their food and small talk, she takes a drink of her water. He does as well, subconsciously wondering why she didn't serve the wine tonight. She must not have thought about it, because normally on big dinners- especially without the boys, she does.

What did she have in store for tonight if she hadn't done something wrong? Was she really building all of this up just because she was…desiring? He didn't know. He wondered why she would possibly feel the need to do so. Though, it's not like he didn't like the gesture. All of the food was absolutely delicious, and he was stuffed.

She stands up and takes their plates into the kitchen, bringing back some cheesecake for the both of them. Robin smiles, sitting back up in his chair as he eyes the moist looking cheesecake. "Do you want to eat this in the living room?" She asks.

Again, unusual. He shrugs, "If that's alright with you." He replies, once more befuddled on her behavior.

She nods and begins walking into the living room. She was stopped by Robin's strong arms wrapping around her waist, his chin falls down onto her shoulder. "You know, you didn't have to do all of this just for an all night ordeal." He whispers hotly into her ear.

She laughs and shrugs him off, "Dear, I know that. If that was the case, you would be begging me." She replies, turning around slightly and giving him a small and subtle wink. She sets the plates down on the coffee table, then sits down on the couch. "I was doing this just because, Robin. I just wanted to." She says, sounding a little shaky.

He knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he just couldn't figure out what was going on if it wasn't the "ordeal" that she wanted. What did she want? What did she mess up? Those questions kept buzzing through his mind. He was completely confused.

He sits down on the couch, snuggling up beside her. He wraps his arm around her shoulder, laying the plate in his lap and eating with his free hand. "I admit, this is all wonderful, Regina. Whether I believe you or not."

She shoots him a look, "Whether you believe me? Robin! I told you-"

"I know, I know. It's just unusual, you have to think about how it looks to me, too." He interrupts.

She swallows hard, nodding slightly. "I guess so." She quietly replies, looking down at her cheesecake.

The couple soon after finished their cheesecake, they were both snuggled up on the couch together. Regina's head laid on Robin's chest, his arm around her body. The other arm was stretched over the two, rubbing his hand on her soft arm.

She smiles suddenly, thinking of what they used to do. "Robin, you know what we haven't done in a long time?" She asks, keeping her head down on his chest.

"What, m'lady?" He asks, looking down at her.

"The secrets game. Where we both told each other our secrets."

He thinks about that for a moment. No, they hadn't done that since they were dating. "Isn't that what you do just to get to know your lover?"

"No…" She replies, craning her neck around to look at him. She smiles, "Just because we're married doesn't mean we know everything about each other." She replies, raising one brow.

He laughs, "Alright. Let's play."

She sits up, turning to face him on the couch. She crosses her legs over each other and grabs his hands. "You first."

"Alright…" He starts, thinking for a moment while looking down at their hands pressed together. "I don't like those…hot dog…things."

She laughs, "Understood." She replies simply. She smiles and shakes her head, "I don't either."

He waits for her to go onto her next secret, "Next?"

"I said mine! I don't like hot dogs either. Now it's your turn again."

He rolls his eyes, resulting in her giving him a light smack on the upper arm. "Fine. I love animals."

"I don't like crickets." She says, smiling.

"I haven't ever robbed anything in Storybrooke."

"That's not a secret!" She replies, "That should be an understood statement! That's good…I guess." She replies, "But…you did steal one thing."

"What?"

"My heart." She replies through a bright, warm smile. She taps the end of his nose playfully.

He chuckles softly, "You gave that to me, if you remember correctly."

"And you gave it back, but you stole it soon after." She defends.

"Fine." He finally just gives in. "It's your turn."

She nods, "I like making lasagna, but I don't really like to eat it all that much."

He laughs and tilts his head to the side. "I have a beautiful wife."

"That's no secret, dear." She replies, somewhat arrogantly. She looks down at their hands, knowing she had to eventually admit to what she's been planning to say all night. She rubs the back of his hands with her petite thumb, smiling down. She suddenly looks up, her lip was bit between her teeth. "I'm pregnant." She suddenly states.

This took Robin by complete surprise. More so than when she almost tackled him in the doorway, more so than when she fell in love with a thief. More than ever. "You're what?"

Her bright brown eyes stare into his dazzling blue ones, "I said that I'm pregnant. That counts as a secret does it-"

She was interrupted quickly by a searing kiss. Her head was pressed against his, and they didn't leave each other's embrace until they both just needed air. "I thought you said you couldn't?"

"I guess I had a different fate." She says softly, tears wanting to form in her eyes.

He smiles, his own tears wanting to swell up into his eyes as well. "That's amazing." He states in complete awe. He lays his large hand on her still flat stomach, "Hello, little one." He whispers.

The dam broke, Regina's tears freely flowed from her eyes as she let out a joyful sob. She laid her hand by his and smiled, wiping her cheeks with her free hand.

He looks up at her and smiles softly from ear to ear, "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too, my handsome thief."

* * *

**:)**

**Remember, give me prompts if you have them, please!**

**Thanks! Please let me know how you liked this!**

**G.**


End file.
